The betrayal of the Uchiha
by Jambolo
Summary: What if Itachi Uchiha had not wiped out his clan? What if Itachi had done what was seen as honourable? This story explores this reality
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER!!! - For any of you who are not already aware (or have been living in a cave for the last 6 years) the characters used in this story are not of my own creation. The anime series 'Naruto' is shockingly not of my creation, thus the characters that are used are not mine. Is that clear? Good. Enjoy your read J

**Prologue**

A dark figure stood above the burning city below. The countless lives that had perished, the innocent villagers slaughtered mercilessly. Itachi looked down at the place he once called home. The unconscious body of his younger brother Sasuke lay next to him. The only one he could save. With a feint sigh he placed his younger brother over his shoulder. Konoha had fallen, all was lost.

************

The burning wreckage of the city lay heavily on top of a young ninja. One of the last surviving Jounin, Kakashi lay motionless, staring into the distance. His body battered and bruised, he crawled out of the wreckage. In his arms lay a small boy, his pointy yellow hair covered with dust and dirt. The boy had somehow managed to survive. Perhaps, no, the seal was still strong.

Kakashi pulled himself away from the weight of the rubble. He hobbled forward. The city was silent, but there may still be survivors. Suddenly he heard a shout in the distance. A young man stood, wearing a black jacket. He clearly wore a symbol on his front, a red and white circle. The symbol of the Uchiha! Kakashi placed the young boy on the ground. The Uchiha charged forward, His hands swiftly moving into different hand signals. Suddenly he shouted

"Fire style fireball jutsu!" A ball of flame came flying towards Kakashi's face. Kakashi's hand's appeared to move of their own accord. Suddenly the flames engulfed his body. The young man stood smiling at his accomplishment. Suddenly there was the sound of a pop and a piece of rubble fell to the floor. Kakashi appeared behind the young man, a kunai sticking against his throat.

"Who would have thought that a member of the great Uchiha clan would have fallen for such a simple move" Kakashi said pushing the blade against the man's throat.

"Well it was enough to destroy this pitiful city" the man laughed manically "Killing me won't make any difference now!". Kakashi lowered his blade.

"No, it probably wouldn't" Kakashi said quietly, suddenly he slammed the Kunai into the man's back "that doesn't mean I should let you live". The man's body fell limply to the floor. His red eyes slowly returning to it's original black colour. A mumbling sound began by Kakashi's feet. The boy was stirring. It wasn't safe here. It was integral that he got the boy away from here.

************

Itachi sat under a large oak tree. He had put his younger brother under a small sheet to keep him warm. He was weak, injured, but he could still make it. Itachi reached into his bag, it was full of paper bombs, trip wires and kunai. He was ready to do anything to protect his little brother.

There was a small groan and Sasuke rolled over in his sleep, he looked troubled and clutched his sheet against himself. Itachi wanted to protect his brother from seeing the things he saw, but he had failed him. Their family's corruption, their merciless slaughter. Sasuke was not to be brought up in this disgusting society. The third Hokage's blood was still splashed across Itachi's jacket. He had done all that he could to protect him, but it was all in vain. Tears began to run down Itachi's face. Those who had refused to assist in the coup had been slaughtered. Itachi had had to fight his way through his own family just to get his younger brother to safety.

************

Kakashi retreated from the village, the young boy held underneath his arm. He didn't know the boy's name, all he knew was that he was valuable. Kakashi took one look back and then kept running forward.

Thoughts began to haunt Kakashi's mind, the betrayal of the Uchiha, The Slaughter of the Hyuga clan. Men, Women, Children, all slaughtered mercilessly. Kakashi showed no emotion on his face, but the inner turmoil within his mind burned like a forest fire. The boy under his arm began to open his eyes. His eyes shone a bright blue and appeared to squint against the moon light.

************

In a small field on the outskirts of Konoha Iruka sat sobbing. Two figures lay motionless on the ground next to him. Many ninja had lost their lives just to retrieve these two ninja. The last remaining members of the Hyuga clan. Hanabi had been found dead when Iruka had arrived, but the other two had somehow survived. Both Hinata and Neji Hyuga lay silently, unconscious on the cold grass.

The horrific images that Iruka had seen, had been burned into his mind. The murder, the destruction. Many great ninja, even the 3rd Hokage, had fallen under the immense strength of the Uchiha clan. The number of survivors was unknown. Iruka only knew of those that had perished. He looked over at the two children. He was now responsible for their lives. It was up to him to get them to safety.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I

**Some people assume that life is linear. That the decisions made make no difference to the events that occur. Others believe that there is a greater force at work. These people believe in the intervention of fate. Fate supposedly guides us through our lives, making any decisions made irrelevant. But what if thing WERE to work differently. One decision in life could affect the entire outcome of the future. With each individual decision, a new reality is formed. So what if things had turned out differently? What if one decision had saw the opening to a darker future? **

**For young Itachi, his decision was a lose, lose situation.**

***2 weeks earlier***

Itachi sat uncomfortably in the office of the third Hokage. He already knew why he had been summoned and he understood already what request was to be asked of him. The Third Hokage looked over at his notes whilst inhaling deeply on his long wooden pipe.

"I assume you understand why you are here?" The Hokage asked, looking down at the paper's in front of him. Itachi gave a short nod.

"You worry about the actions of my clan" Itachi said with little emotion "You worry that they may attempt to over throw the village". At this Sarutobi looked up with a look of concern on his face.

"We only wish you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious" he said calmly "We are not ready to begin questioning treason". Itachi looked up at the Hokage and then down at the paper's on the desk.

"I understand my duties" he said quietly "I shall report back with any information on the subject". Sarutobi nodded solemnly.

"Do not feel that we don't trust your clan" Sarutobi said with a weak smile "But in this time of peace we cannot afford to have any violent outbursts within this village". Itachi nodded again. "Well I suppose you are excused" said Sarutobi, leaning back on his chair. Itachi walked over to the window. A light breeze rolled in. He leaped out.

Sasuke sat in the woods. He spent much of his time training in an attempt to be as powerful and experienced as his older brother. Sasuke stared at the oak tree in front of him with great concentration. Suddenly he leaped up in the air. Shurikens flew outwards towards the oak tree, impaling in the thick bark. Sasuke landed gracefully. He turned to look at his handiwork.

"Very good" came a voice from the top of the tree "We'll make a master ninja of you yet". Itachi jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Sasuke. Sasuke looked up adoringly at his older brother.

"I'm still not as good as you" said Sasuke looking down at the floor. Itachi placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder

"There's no need to beat yourself up about it" Itachi said smiling at him "you're skills are growing with each day, I imagine that soon enough you will be more than a formidable opponent for me." Sasuke laughed and walked over to the oak tree.

"Well I suppose I got the shurikens quite deep this time"

"Well there you go" said Itachi with a wide smile "With time your power and accuracy will grow". Sasuke looked down at the ground for a second and then back at his brother

"Big brother" he said quietly "Father says I will be entering the academy soon enough. Will - will you be there to see it?" At this Itachi's smile faded. Every day Itachi was given new instructions and missions to attend, his schedule was becoming fuller by the day. Then Itachi looked at Sasuke's eyes. His brother looked up to him, he was there to admire Itachi's great achievements. For once his brother was to have a chance at glory and he had to be there to see it.

"Of course I'll be there" Itachi said rubbing Sasuke's head. "Now we better get home, you can't train on an empty stomach".

Back at home Itachi sat at the end of his bed. He had very little time to sit and rest. He closed his eyes slowly, feeling the powers of sleep overcoming him. Faces began to appear before him. Screaming people, begging for their lives. Men, women, children, slaughtered. His comrades falling dead on the ground. The enemies he had killed. They were all imprinted on his mind. The images constantly haunted him. Suddenly there was a explosion and Itachi was brought back to his senses.

A man with white hair and a white mask stood in Itachi's window. Itachi was not phased by this, if anything, he was expecting it.

"Lord Danzo wishes to meet with you IMMEDIATELY" Said the member of Anbu. Itachi stood up quickly. He asked no questions. He leapt out of his window into the cold night air.

Danzo sat alone in his office. For years he had disagreed with the methods of the foolish Sarutobi and on this occasion he was not going to be overruled. Danzo looked down at the paper work before him. With each day the activities of the Uchiha clan were becoming more and more suspicious. Suddenly there was a flash of thunder. Danzo jumped slightly and then went back to his paper work.

"You wished to see me sir" came a voice next to Danzo's ear. Danzo whipped around quickly to see a young dark haired boy in front of him. Though he was a member of the Uchiha clan, he was loyal and understood his duty to the village. The youth stood in the shadows, his eyes concealed. Danzo was unnerved by his presence.

"Be seated" Danzo said with a somewhat high pitched tone.

"as you wish sir" said the tall figure. The boy sat down in the wooden chair and looked across at Danzo.

"I assume you know why you are here" Danzo said, his confidence now returned. "You understand your duty to your village. Itachi nodded. The day had finally come, it was inevitable.

"When is the action to be completed" said Itachi, again with no expression of emotion.

"A week from now" said Danzo, looking down at his paper work. "You are to leave none alive". These words struck Itachi. His brother's face flashed in his mind. His innocence, his potential. "Is something troubling you?" asked Danzo sternly

"Of course not" said Itachi his face returning to it's neutral form

"Good" said Danzo with a wicked smile "Provided you remain emotionally detached all will be fine" Danzo signed a few sheets of paper and then folded them over. "You are excused" he said loudly. With a loud swish Itachi was gone.

For the next few days Itachi spent as much time as he could with his brother. As soon as he returned from his missions he would get straight to training with his brother. Itachi's workload suddenly began to increase. Danzo obviously was attempting to break any bonds between Itachi and his brother. However, with any free time that Itachi had, he spent it with his brother. Even on his brother's admission to the academy, Itachi found the time to praise his brother for his achievement. However, a week is such a short space of time. Eventually the time came for Itachi to complete his mission.

Itachi lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow's task would be, well words cannot describe the activity that he must commit. The faces of his family, his mother, his father. They all swirled around his head. His mind began to twist. Images began to flash. His family's bodies, scattered around the village. The blood, the tears. His brother standing there begging for mercy. Itachi stood up suddenly. His head felt faint, his mind was swimmy. Could he do this? Could he commit such an act? Were the Uchiha clan as out of control as Danzo thought? Surely no good could come from such an event. These people were his family. He knew them. Though at the same time, he was a ninja. Emotions such as love and attachment were only clouding the image of the greater picture. The greater picture was of course the protection of the village. Danzo understood what he meant, he wouldn't be so hasty to give the order of such an event if there was no clear reason for it. Itachi pushed his hands through his hair. The Uchiha clan were more trouble than is needed. Even Itachi had committed wicked deeds. His acquisition of the Mangekyo Sharingan had come at such a price. He himself had become a wicked demon. Perhaps this mission would make up for it all. Perhaps it is his destiny. Itachi closed his eyes again. He imagined his brother smiling back at him. He then imagined his brother lying on the floor, a kunai knife sticking in his throat. This is what has to be. This is for the greater good.

The next morning Itachi was called to Danzo's office once again. Itachi appeared in front of Danzo swiftly and silently.

"Be seated" said Danzo sternly. Itachi sat down, fixing his eyes on Danzo. "Today is the day" said Danzo squinting at Itachi "It is to be done tonight and only tonight". Itachi nodded. "After the deed is committed you are to return to me for debriefing" said Danzo now writing down on a sheet of paper. Itachi nodded again. He was ready for this deed to be committed. Tonight his family died.

Itachi walked along the roads around Konoha. The people around him lived their careless lives. Each one of them laughing and playing. A world of peace, wouldn't that be nice. Itachi reached into his pocket. A small piece of paper was folded up inside. He opened up the sheet of paper. The handwriting was scruffy and juvenile, it was illegible but was obviously from Sasuke. A smile appeared on Itachi's face. He suddenly felt a jerk in his stomach. He remembered today's task.

***************

Sasuke had finished his first day at the academy. The road home was dark and silent. Sasuke trod silently along the stone street, slowly reaching the Uchiha district. An eerie silence surrounded the place. Sasuke's blood froze. Why was there no one there to greet him? Where was everyone. Sasuke's heart began to beat faster and faster. What was going on? Tears began to fall down the young boy's face. His mother and father where were they? They said they would be ready to greet him. Sasuke finally reached his house. He placed his hand on the door knob. The door was already open. Fear Struck the young Uchiha. He pushed the door open slowly and entered the dark building.

"SURPRISE!" came a joint shout from inside the house. The lights switched on and Sasuke saw his family standing there smiling at him. Sasuke's fear turned straight into excitement as his big brother came through the door, a wide smile on his face. Sasuke looked up at his brother with a massive grin on his face.

"You thought I'd miss this day" Said Itachi with a large grin.

***************

Itachi looked down at his younger brother. He had disobeyed direct orders. There were certainly going to be dire consequences. But when Itachi looked down at his Brother's face all worry of abandoned missions faded. All he saw was his brother's happy face, beaming back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II**

Itachi sat at the end of his bed. What was to become of him now? Such disregard of orders could be viewed as treason. A cold wind blew in through the window. Funny, the window had been closed a minute ago. Suddenly a Kunai knife flew into the side of Itachi's neck. There was a loud pop and the smashed lamp fell to the floor. Itachi stood with a kunai knife stuck against the Anbu agent's neck.

"What are you doing here" Itachi whispered

"Orders were to have you taken out Uchiha" said the Anbu agent not flinching whatsoever. Itachi looked around his room. Danzo would know better than to send one member of Anbu to take him out.

"Where are the rest of your group" Itachi whispered, pushing the Kunai harder against the Anbu agent's throat.

"We're all around you" came a voice from behind him. Itachi felt a Kunai sticking against his back. "Don't worry Uchiha, we'll make it quick". The Anbu agent brought his kunai forward. The Knife penetrated his back. Suddenly his image disappeared in a puff of smoke

"It's a clone!" shouted the Anbu. The young men stood on guard, moving in together in a circle. Itachi leapt out of nowhere, his Kunai knife swishing faster than anyone could see. One of the men was struck, his throat slit, blood escaped the open wound. His lifeless body collapsed on the floor. There were still five of them left. Itachi had no problem with this, he had the Sharingan. It was time to end this quickly. Itachi leapt forwards drawing a kunai out with his left hand. He span around quickly, releasing the knives in four directions. Four of the men fell to the floor. Itachi landed in front of the last Anbu. The young man took a step back. Itachi smiled at him.

"There is no need to kill you", Itachi said, putting his Kunai into his pockets "But I want you to pass a message on to Danzo. The Uchiha clan is not the real threat to this village, his own fear should not be controlling his actions. He is not the Hokage, his order's are not final" The Anbu agent looked on in horror. The red eyes in front of him shone brightly in the night. The agent leapt out of the window swiftly. Itachi looked down at the bodies in his room. They needed to be disposed of.

******************

Kakashi sat alone under a large oak tree. His latest mission had been a severe S rank mission, leaving him feeling somewhat fatigued. Kakashi sat reading to himself. The book he read had everything; action, adventure, romance, extremely graphic sex scenes, everything a good book needed. Kakashi had lulled himself into a very relaxed state. His uncovered eye began to close slowly, pulling him into a light doze.

Suddenly there was an enormous explosion in the distance. Kakashi's eye burst open. A cloud of dust stood over Konoha, buildings appeared to be completely blown apart and screams could be heard in the distance. Without any hesitation Kakashi pulled down his mask to reveal his left eye.

******************

The Academy shook violently. The children inside looked unnerved and frightened. Iruka rushed to the window. A cloud of dust had appeared in the sky. Frenzied shouts and argument were heard all around the classroom. Looking around frantically he watched as the children began to go into an uncontrollable panic. Rushing to the front of the classroom he attempted to catch the attention of the panicky youths.

"Calm down!" Iruka shouted, a sharp shiver travelling down his spine "Everybody! Single file out the door." Iruka knew what to do in an emergency, the caves underneath Konoha acted as a protection in such situations. Taking one last glance at the carnage outside, Iruka hurried the last stragglers through the door.

******************

Itachi looked on in horror. Sasuke cowered by his feet looking up at the figures threatening him and his brother. "You know that it's all for the best Itachi" said one of the dark figures in front of them. Red eyes glowed against the dark. Itachi glared back at the figure in front of him. "You really believe I will assist with this massacre" he said his hand hovering next to his pocket.

"Well that's too bad Itachi" said another one of the figures "you see, anyone that isn't with us is against us" He looked over at Sasuke cowering by Itachi's feet. "It's a shame to lose you Itachi and there's no point taking a Uchiha who can't even master the fireball jutsu" The group laughed loudly. The middle figure laughed and ran towards Itachi. Suddenly the room disappeared to be replaced by a cliff face. The young Uchiha fell, screaming loudly. Suddenly a loud voice boomed "RELEASE" The young man looked up, the floor around him was scarlet. The bodies of his previous companions lay motionless on the floor. "I have just released you from my Genjutsu" Itachi said, walking towards the panting youth. "There is an arrogance within our clan which sickens me, we believe we are invincible, able to defeat any enemy! Itachi slammed a Kunai into the Uchiha's arm. He let out a loud scream. "You lie here in agony, your companions dead, your arrogance leading you into such a simple trap!" Sasuke lay in the corner panting heavily. He had never seen his brother fight, the calm caring brother he thought he knew seemed to have been replaced by a horrendous demon! "Our clan has done enough damage to this beautiful nation it ends today!" Suddenly the young Uchiha began to laugh

"You believe you alone can stop us" he said, coughing blood onto his front "You overestimate your abilities Itachi, before you go calling me arrogant, take a look in the mirror" There was a loud thud and the young Uchiha's head fell back onto the floor. Itachi turned to his cowering brother. A heavy weight seemed to develop in the pit of his stomach. Though Itachi was powerful he had no chance of taking on the entire clan.

******************

Kakashi lay on the ground. The bodies of Asuma and Guy lay crumpled on the floor. Anko lay bleeding on the floor moments away from death. The overpowering forced of the Uchiha clan had crippled them. Forcing himself upright, Kakashi reached towards his side. He looked to find that all of his Kunai were gone. Kakashi looked down at his dead comrades. He bowed his head and began to move his hands quickly "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He shouted. At this point the three Uchiha turned to look at him.

"Give it up Kakashi!" laughed one of the group "Your chakras all used up" The three Kakashi's looked up at the middle figure. Suddenly their hands began to glow. With a swift movement three lightning bladed chidori flew forward. The three Uchiha were too slow to move. The lightning blades penetrated their chests. Each Kakashi looked into the eyes of their respective victims and beamed. The Bodies fell crumpled onto the floor. The two clones burst into dust and Kakashi stood panting. Such strain on his Chakra could easily kill him, but he couldn't give up now. The Hokage was still in danger, it was up to him to protect him.

******************

Sarutobi stood breathing heavily. The five Uchiha stood ready to strike, 12 of their companions lay dead and bleeding on the ground. Suddenly the men struck, each surrounding the old Hokage. Moving faster than any man his age, the Hokage clashed with each young Uchiha. Kunai knifes clashed releasing sparks around the fighting group. With a sudden kick to the stomach one of the Uchiha was kicked into the wall. His head crashed against it smashing it open. Shortly afterwards another Uchiha was impaled In the throat. His loud scream was choked by the blood that flooded his throat. Even as the men were picked off the other fighters continued to fight. Suddenly there was a slash, The Sarutobi's Kunai broke and one of his opposition managed to stab him in the shoulder. The searing pain that flooded Sarutobi's mind caused him to lose focus. A firm kick caused him to fall to the ground. The remaining Uchiha surrounded him.

"I should have known that the Hokage was nothing but a weak old man" One of the figures laughed. Sarutobi looked up at the shadowy figure. He had failed to protect his village. If only he had listened to Danzo.

"So who gets to finish him off?" said another one of the Uchiha he reached towards his kunai.

"Well it was definitely a group effort" laughed one of the other figures "So perhaps we do it together?" A noise of joyful affirmation came from the other two. They each raised their Kunai knife. Suddenly there was a loud crash. Each figure had a look of horror and anguish on their faces. Suddenly their bodies fell to the ground, Kunai knives sticking into their backs. Kakashi stood holding his side, he looked in great concern at the Hokage.

"Sarutobi Sensei" he said quickly running over to him. Sarutobi looked up and him and smiled.

"Kakashi Hatake" he said as blood dripped from his mouth "I knew you wouldn't betray us" He began to cough violently. Kakashi looked down at the wound

"Hokage we need to get you to a medical ninja!" shouted Kakashi reaching down to him."No" Said Sarutobi quickly "I have no use in this world anymore, Konoha has fallen"

"Don't say that!" Kakashi said quickly "The Uchiha are no match for our forces!"

"Our forces are exhausted!" Sarutobi said quickly "I've already called for a full retreat, the Uchiha have failed, they now have no village to control." Kakashi looked down at the dying old man, with the Hokage in this condition what chance had he got. "I have one last request for you Kakashi" said Sarutobi looking up at Kakashi. Kakashi suddenly looked back at the Hokage.

"Of course, anything you request". Sarutobi smiled and looked up at Kakashi "The time for fighting is over" he said quietly "but there is one boy I want you to protect, he is certainly of great interest to not just you, but to this entire village." Kakashi supported the Hokage's head as he began to cough up more blood. "This boy was born from the fourth Hokage as a means of protecting our village" Kakashi's heart suddenly began to race "I can see by your expression that you already know who I mean" said Sarutobi with a smile "Your Sensei's very own flesh and blood, you must protect Naruto Uzumaki"

******************

Iruka moved through the caves watching the young ninja walk through. These caves protected the young ninja who stood beneath it. Iruka stopped and turned to see one of the boys hanging back. The spiky haired boy looked at the walls.

"Iruka Sensei!" He shouted loudly "why are there bits of paper on the wall?" Iruka's heart suddenly froze. There was a sudden explosion behind them. The young ninja began to shout and Iruka turned. "Run!" he shouted down the tunnel. The ninja began to run through the tunnels as the explosions came closer. Iruka looked to see the Spiky haired boy looking across at the explosion coming towards him. Next to him a young girl with dark hair stood pulling at his arm, her younger sister cowering next to her. Iruka ran over to them and grabbed a hold of each of them. Suddenly there was a deafening explosion and the cave walls around them began to collapse. Iruka panicked and stared at the young blond boy, who seemed to be frozen in place. He seemed disorientated almost as though he were staring into himself. Suddenly there was an enormous burst of light and the boy screamed a red fog seeming to envelop him. Suddenly the falling rock began to crumble into dust around them. Iruka stepped away keeping hold of the two girls. Suddenly the boy sprung up, blasting a path through the fallen rock. Within seconds a tunnel had formed above them. Iruka looked up with horror. The nine tails, it was so powerful.

******************

Kakashi rushed towards the Academy caves. All the students will be protected under them. Suddenly he saw an enormous explosion. The ground cracked open and a large red light emitted from it. In a matter of seconds the light had faded leaving nothing but a crater in the ground. Kakashi was pretty sure this was the place.

******************

Iruka lay covering the two girls. He looked up at the bright light emitting from the opening. Bracing himself he grabbed the two girls and leapt up out of the hole.

As the light struck Iruka, he noticed that it was morning. What was once Konoha was now a burning wreckage. Looking down at the figure of the floor he let out a sigh. Naruto Uzumaki had really outdone himself this time. Suddenly a figure appeared behind him. Iruka's heart froze once again, he reached into his pocket but dropped his kunai on the ground.

"Relax Iruka" said a familiar voice from behind him. Iruka turned to see the masked face of Kakashi.

"Kakashi Sensai!" he said quickly

"There's no time for talking" Kakashi said quickly "We must retreat the city"

"B-but" Stuttered Iruka, who had begun to shake "How can we just leave now?"

"The Hokage is dead" said Kakashi quickly "It's over, his last orders were to retreat".

"But the students!" said Iruka

"-Are already dead" said Kakashi solemnly "We have suffered many losses, few of us remain, but this is war! This is what happens and in war we follow orders even if it means our deaths!" A wild look had appeared in his eyes "Our orders are to protect those that we can, you must get those two out of here, for the sake of what is left of Konoha!". Iruka looked at Kakashi, a violent shiver running through his body.

"I will do all I can" he said bowing his head. He picked up the two girls and then walked over to Naruto.

"No" said Kakashi quickly "The Hokage requested that I take the nine tails.

"But-" started Iruka quickly. Kakashi glared at him. "understood he said". Picking up the two trembling girls Iruka moved off.

Kakashi looked down at the unconscious boy below him. Why had the Hokage thought so strongly of him, he was still only a child. Picking him up carefully, he began to move off. Suddenly a Kunai Flew past his ear. He watched as the explosive tag next to it went off against the building next to him.


End file.
